


Thong, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder bought Sculy a special gift.





	Thong, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

The ThongTITLE: The Thong  
AUTHOR: salliejohns  
CATEGORY: MSR, vignette  
RATING: R for one bad word and implied sexual activity SPOILERS: None. This takes place sometime during season seven. FEEDBACK: (Just the good stuff, please.) URL: <http://www.geocities.com/salliejohns927/> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, the characters in this story do not belong to me. BETA THANKS: To the lovely and talented Carol The Thong  
By salliejohns  
Scully's sleeping on her stomach, wearing nothing but a lavender satin thong. I know she's exhausted and really needs to sleep, but she looks so damned sexy that it's taking all my willpower to keep from jumping her bones with little more than a "Honey, I'm home" to warm her up.  
She expects me to wake her when I arrive. I know this because a thong isn't Scully's typical choice of attire. Plus, she never sleeps almost naked like this.  
Scully's recent sleepwear of choice is one of my t-shirts, and she likes the comforter that's folded neatly on the chair by the window, on the bed, pulled all the way up to her chin. This is completely out of character for my Scully. Scully is wearing the thong because I bought it for her. It's my favorite of several pairs I picked up at Victoria's Secret one lonely afternoon when Scully and her mother were visiting Maggie's elderly aunt in Boston.  
They were gone for two days, and I was missing Scully like crazy, so I decided to buy her something frivolous and sexy to celebrate her return home. When I saw this particular thong in the window, I knew I had to have it. I based my decision not so much on the fact that I thought Scully might like it, but because when I saw it, I had a sudden visual of it on that amazing ass of hers.  
I knew Scully wasn't a thong kind of girl, but I kept picturing those creamy ivory cheeks of hers with that teensy scrap of lavender satin between them. It was all I could do to keep myself from hyperventilating there in the store. Oh yeah, I was hooked. I was so hooked, that I bought several pairs in various colours. I had the woman who waited on me wrap the box extra fancy, and I was so excited about presenting it, that I brought it to the airport when I picked up Scully and her mother.  
I waited until we dropped Maggie off at her place, watching in awe while my beautiful and brilliant partner politely explained to her mother why we couldn't join her for dinner. The truth was, Scully and I had already gone over our notes on the Anderson case in excruciating detail, so she was really just making an excuse.  
It was then that I realized that Scully had missed me almost as much as I had missed her, and was possibly just as horny as I was. <Damn Scully, you sure know how to make a guy feel special, not to mention the knack you have of making him hard without saying a word.>  
I gave Scully the present as soon as we were back in the car, and I still remember the look of surprised delight on her face. She gave me one of those gorgeous, full-blown Scully smiles, the kind she reserves just for me.  
In retrospect, I think Scully was more thrilled with the thought that I had bought her a present than she was with the actual gift itself. To her credit, that megawatt smile barely dimmed, but the humor in her voice was unmistakable.  
"Thongs, Mulder?" she'd remarked dryly. I could almost hear the "You shouldn't have."  
I remember my answer, too. "Don't think of them as thongs Scully, think of them as satin frames for your spectacular ass."  
Call me sentimental, but I think her "Mulder, I'm touched," was completely sincere. I know the kiss she gave me was authentic, and I remember that I felt its effects from my lips and tongue all the way down to the tip of my, uh...but I digress. Boy, do I digress!  
So, as I was saying, there's the delectable Agent Scully, naked but for that lavender thong, waiting for me to come home and wake her up. I know without a doubt that she put on that thong for me. Then she went to sleep without even a sheet to cover her, because she wants me to see her wearing it. She wants me to see her wearing the thong because, well, she wants me.  
Incredible as it may seem--and believe me, I'm still getting used to the idea--Dana Katherine Scully wants me, and it feels so fucking good that I'm just standing here, grinning like an idiot. An idiot that's going to cover Scully so she doesn't get chilled, lying there all exposed and vulnerable like that. Uh huh, I'm going to cover her, but not with the fluffy comforter that she used to use, but with the warm, naked Mulder that she's been using lately. Oh yeah, it's gonna happen, just as soon as I get rid of these clothes I'm wearing, and I carefully remove Scully's sexy, purple thong. With my teeth. fin   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to salliejohns


End file.
